Teddy Lupin-Potter
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Tonks and Lupin have died in the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving behind a new-born son. Teddy has inherited his mothers changing skills: his hair changing color to the hair color of the person he wants to be held by. This is all very well when he wants his foster-father, Harry but what if he wants a Weasely? After the Battle, before the other kids.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake him up!" demanded Fred, sprawled out over the sofa in Harry and Ginny's house.  
Molly Weasely sighed. "No. He needs sleep."  
Ginny walked in and deposited three cups of tea, behind her, Hermione put down three more, kicking her husbands feet out of the way. Harry trailed in after them and sat down beside Ron. Hermione sat on the other side of Ron and Ginny perched on George's armrest.  
"How are you?" asked Molly looking at her five months pregnant daughter. Ginny smiled and nodded.  
"Names." said Fred, poking his little sister, who sighed back and poked him in between the eyes.  
"James Sirius Potter." replied Harry, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
Molly and Hermione nodded approvingly.  
There was a knock on the door and Harry got up to get it.  
He returned a few minutes later with Arthur Weasely and Charlie Weasely. Hermione smiled at them and went to make more tea.  
"Harry!" cried Arthur and hugged him. Harry awkwardly returned it.  
"Excuse me?" Ginny stood, hands on inflated hips. Arthur looked at her questionably, "Who are you?" he joked. She pouted and sat down but hugged him when he came over to her.  
They all sat down, Hermione brought in the tea and they started talking a out nothing in particular.  
After about half an hour, there was a sudden wail from upstairs. Fred leapt to his feet, dislodging Ginny who sent a stream of curses at him.  
Fred ran up the stairs before Harry could get up, but when he did, he ran two at a time.  
By the time he was the infants room, Fred was holding a crying baby at arms length. The child had a messy head of black hair and scrunched-up blue eyes.  
Fred held the kid out to Harry, who took him and he stopped crying, opting to look up at his god-father with giant tear-filled eyes.  
Slowly, Harry turned and went downstairs, cradling the toddler while Fred bounced down behind him.  
Harry went through the living room and moved his arms to show them all Teddy Lupin-Potter.  
They all fell on him and tried to take him, ruffling his hair, squeezing his cheeks and patting him.  
"Amazing this is a baby-geo in the Muggle world?"  
"You haven't been feeding him enough! Poor lamb!"  
"He's got weird cheeks."  
Everyone went quiet, looking at Ron, who backed away slightly,  
"Sorry." he whispered. They went back to fondling the child.  
Who, understandably, burst into tears and his hair faded to ginger.  
Everyone froze, looking at Harry and Ginny for help.  
"He changes his hair to the colour of the person who he wants to hold him."  
Everyone turned pale looking at each other. Harry and Hermione stepped back.  
Teddy's tears turned into full on bawling.  
"PASS THE BABY! DEAR GOD STOP THE CRYING!" roared Ron, which set the baby off again.  
The Weasely's thrust the baby at each other to no avail.

Finally, about ten minutes later, Ginny grabbed the baby and rocked him until he fell asleep.  
"Hey, what'd I miss?" asked Fred. Everyone turned at him, their eyes going from the baby to the stairs he'd come from the mop of ginger hair on his head.  
"Where were you!?" yelled Molly.  
Fred dusted his hands.  
"Planting dung bombs around the house."  
Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Harry and Ginny stepped back as Molly Weasley went Hulk-mode...

**Sorry about the ending... I wrote this at 1:12... In the morning.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later

Teddy stole into his adoptive parents room, clutching his security blanket. He stood, silhouetted against the light coming from the landing, looking at his 'parents' sleep.  
After a few minutes, he went over to Ginny's side and shook her gently.  
Sleepily, she sat up, yawning and scratching her bed-head.  
"Teddy?" she mumbled.  
He climbed up and nestled into her lap.  
She reached over and flicked on her lamp, looking down at her adopted child.  
His hair was bright bubble-gum pink.


End file.
